Long german word
Thebiggesttdifan you all should read my German powerpoint about the declining bee population https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1EmmC0NqZaisDO-5Meag26qMMqy0Lnu_e4FHc-8R9nFg/edit?usp=sharing 2:14 Shadowgeoff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oMXMj-8Sqg YouTube recommended me this I hate it because it's actually a fitting recommendation 2:14 BrunoSomebody I'M DYING @Dyna Nate is proud @the last page 2:14 Thebiggesttdifan tru 2:14 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:15 Shadowgeoff omg @this entirely meme-y powerpoint Obama <3 Oprah <3 2:15 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:15 Thebiggesttdifan reddy nobody can kick you 2:15 BrunoSomebody say Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 5x 2:15 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:15 Shadowgeoff Well I mean 2:15 Thebiggesttdifan I think I actually included a longer word in my paper 2:15 Toadgamer80 ohgod I'm about to fight the Snorlax one of my Pokemon is dead already 2:15 Shadowgeoff Now I know it's accurate when people parody German that way 2:15 Toadgamer80 Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:15 Reddude get reky, Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände @ toad 2:16 Toadgamer80 Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:16 BrunoSomebody can I name my Pokemon Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände? 2:16 Thebiggesttdifan there's a word that's like 80 letters long 2:16 Shadowgeoff Reddude get reky, Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:16 Reddude I don't give a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände , I don't give a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:16 Shadowgeoff idk why this killed me 2:16 Toadgamer80 Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:16 Reddude I do'nt Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände with you 2:16 Toadgamer80 this shouldn't be making me laugh as much as it is holy shit 2:16 Thebiggesttdifan Rindfleischetikettierungsueberwachungsaufgabenuebertragungsgesetz 2:16 Toadgamer80 I guess I'll try Brick Break 2:16 Thebiggesttdifan is the longest word in german 2:16 Toadgamer80 but rip to Tamatoa in advance 2:16 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände is best 2:17 Shadowgeoff Reddy can we just all Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände down 2:17 Reddude SG where do you get off being such a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständing Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:17 Toadgamer80 AIT WTF I KILLED IT WITH TWO BRICK BREAKS 2:17 BrunoSomebody ok srsly now 2:17 Toadgamer80 HOLY shIT 2:17 BrunoSomebody it's 5 am I gotta Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände bye o/ 2:17 Shadowgeoff Okay 2:17 Thebiggesttdifan bye o/ 2:17 Shadowgeoff Have a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände night @Bruno 2:17 BrunoSomebody Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände you @SG 2:18 Reddude go to Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände @ bruno 2:18 Shadowgeoff Also Reddy calling me out for being a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände when he can't even Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände to save his Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände /: 2:18 Mroddy The new meme has risen 2:18 BrunoSomebody I Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände you all 2:18 Shadowgeoff Bruno that's pretty Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände of you to say and I'm offended as Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände BrunoSomebody won't be here, anymore. 2:19 Reddude excuse you SG i Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände with around Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände women a night now where did you Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände that you could Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständing talk back to Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:19 Thebiggesttdifan oh my god 2:19 Toadgamer80 I really hate everything @Kukui using a full restore on braviary who was the one who killed like half my team I feel like a real Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände rn 2:19 Thebiggesttdifan a rich hipster named Kukui is bored with modern buddhism 2:19 Shadowgeoff Why am I dying @this 2:19 Reddude i don't know i cant breath 2:19 Shadowgeoff Honestly this Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände has gone way too Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:19 Thebiggesttdifan this is the stupidest thing 2:19 Shadowgeoff And we need to Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände it back before chat becomes too Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:20 Reddude i Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände with Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:20 Toadgamer80 gonna pray to GOD that the toxic/venoshock combo works out well 2:20 Thebiggesttdifan #NoJusticeNoPflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:20 Shadowgeoff I pray to Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände as well 2:20 Toadgamer80 WHY @TBTDIF 2:20 Reddude all hail Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:21 Shadowgeoff Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände uber alles (get it because that's German) 2:21 Mroddy DO WE EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS WHAT IF YOU'RE ALL JUST SUMMONING SATAN 2:21 Reddude i googled it 2:21 Mroddy AND YOU DON'T KNOW IT 2:21 Reddude plant protection products 2:21 Mister.. E. okay I am gonna do the rewatch 2:21 Reddude omg does satan get summoned by it? 2:22 Shadowgeoff Did Dyna summon Satan in his Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing powerpoint for his Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing German class 2:22 Mroddy �� 2:22 Reddude he must care about the environment more than your average politician Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände , may he Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:22 Shadowgeoff Al Gore is the Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing devil 2:22 Thebiggesttdifan pflanzenschutzmittel is pesticides I think and then rueckstaende is. preventing that idk 2:22 Toadgamer80 another reason why I hate America @ this Braviary 2:22 Shadowgeoff Al Gore more like Al Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:23 Thebiggesttdifan actually it's not 2:23 Reddude this is why you need an electric type! @ toad Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständing idiot 2:23 Toadgamer80 it just died by doing Brave Bird so many times that it died from the recoil :') 2:23 Shadowgeoff Wow What a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:23 Thebiggesttdifan Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing Rock 2:23 Toadgamer80 JESUS 2:23 Thebiggesttdifan jesus 2:23 Shadowgeoff Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:23 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Christ 2:24 Mister.. E. what is happening 2:24 Shadowgeoff I don't Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:24 Toadgamer80 oh nice my mans Incineroar is going to attempt a Z-move on Tamatoa 2:24 Shadowgeoff @MrE 2:24 Toadgamer80 ...FUCK he's doing the fire-type one well rip 2:24 Mroddy Were summoning Satan 2:24 Thebiggesttdifan this is like when the sierra umbrella meme happened except this time Reddy's on board with it 2:24 Toadgamer80 Tamatoa is now dead for like the 3rd time in this battle 2:24 Shadowgeoff He's on the right Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständeing side of history Toad can I link you a song 2:25 Reddude i'm just a humble Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständing up for the rightful Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände of our time @Dyna 2:25 Toadgamer80 shore @SG well I'm fucked @ this battle only thing I have left is a Mimikyu with 33 hp 2:25 Reddude toad i literally spammed revives against him after poisoning him 2:25 Toadgamer80 wait omg z-move 2:25 Reddude try that 2:25 Shadowgeoff I'm just a small town Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände tryna make it in the big Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände Tity I mean Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:25 Thebiggesttdifan NO 2:25 Toadgamer80 OHM Y GOD 2:25 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände im dead 2:25 Thebiggesttdifan i'm gonna c/p this and put it on woldu 2:26 Toadgamer80 Please do okay Twinkle Tackle 2:26 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständing it! 2:26 Toadgamer80 please kill this Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände WHAT THE FUCK IT DIDNT EVE 2:26 Reddude JUST Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände IT 2:26 Toadgamer80 WHAT ITS ONLY IN YELLOW WHAT THE FUCK NO FUCK 2:26 Shadowgeoff *opens up Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände and scrams Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände* 2:26 Thebiggesttdifan rip toad's pokemon 2:26 Mister.. E. idgi 2:26 Toadgamer80 I hate everything I blame Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:26 Reddude the power of Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände repels Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:26 Toadgamer80 I'm restarting this shit 2:26 Shadowgeoff Toad Don't hate this ! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/83/5b/88/835b88c6ef25bdd8326fcfe59fa7cded.jpg 2:27 Toadgamer80 thank fuck I saved right before I battled Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:27 Shadowgeoff ... Wrong c/p Anyway 2:27 Toadgamer80 ... my god 2:27 Shadowgeoff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO1UCKQ2uJk 2:27 Toadgamer80 @SG 2:27 Thebiggesttdifan i'm feeling a strong Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände to a light Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:27 Toadgamer80 the Diaz-Twine brothers? 2:27 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände the strength and Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände that Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände @Toad 2:27 Toadgamer80 should I try to battle the champion again or just stop Kukui can lick my Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände 2:27 Reddude Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände, i think 2:27 Shadowgeoff True @Toad 2:27 Mister.. E. http://i.imgur.com/iZC29IB.png 2:27 Thebiggesttdifan this song sounds kinda modern Ben Folds esque @SG 2:28 Mister.. E. here we go 2:28 Thebiggesttdifan I think you'd like Ben Folds' solo stuff better than Ben Folds Five tbh 2:28 Shadowgeoff idk that would make sense @Dyna 2:28 Reddude oh shit @ e 2:28 Mister.. E. Ben Folds Five is good shit 2:28 Thebiggesttdifan I agree 2:28 Mister.. E. oh I forgot Laurie 2:28 Thebiggesttdifan and honestly the instrumentation on this is pretty good 2:28 Shadowgeoff I don't need Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände they disappoint me 2:28 Thebiggesttdifan all the mountain goats songs I've heard are sad 2:28 Shadowgeoff <3 @Dyna This one isn't really sad idt 2:29 Mister.. E. Mountain Goats <3 2:29 Reddude you could stop at 5 or 6 Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände , or. just. Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände . 2:29 Thebiggesttdifan I am the queen of the Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände the Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände part and they engulf me and the Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände is warm 2:29 Shadowgeoff I feel like a Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände in the headlights of love 2:29 Mister.. E. John Darnelle disowning Going to Georgia 2:29 Shadowgeoff Aw why 2:29 Mister.. E. idk why 2:29 Reddude i cant Pflanzenschutzmittelrückstände the way he Pflanzenschutzmittelrückständes me 2:29 Thebiggesttdifan wait are you edgicing every character by episode @MrE 2:29 Mister.. E. I love Going to Georgia tho 2:29 Shadowgeoff I mean that's not an ~amazing~ song but 2:30 Mister.. E. I love most Mountain Goats songs 2:30 Shadowgeoff Both Dan Campbell and Sean Bonnette covered it 2:30 Mister.. E. true yes. @dyna 2:30 Shadowgeoff Same @most Mountain Goats songs 2:30 Thebiggesttdifan exciting 2:30 Toadgamer80 gonna try this battle 1 more time 2:30 Shadowgeoff I need to listen to all their other albums and also rank them 2:30 Toadgamer80 then I'll just go to bed if it doesn't work also I should listen to this song now shit 2:30 Reddude seriously poison a ton and revive 2:30 Thebiggesttdifan it's not long tbh 2:30 Shadowgeoff Yeah do that! @Toad